


Full Moon

by captainhand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhand/pseuds/captainhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And he was wrong. She was nothing like the moon, or the sun, or the bright stars she had been staring at. In his eyes, she was much more than all of those together, and when she looked behind her and her green eyes met his, he even dared to call that an understatement." [Captain Swan drabble set somewhere in 3x01: The Heart Of The Truest Believer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

There was a full moon that night, and albeit it might have seemed like he was only staring at its reflection in the sea, his eyes could see beyond that. It was beautiful, graceful and scintillating, and he realized he might as well be looking the other way.

"Milah," he mumbled to himself, making sure no one heard it. The mere mention of his dead lover's name sent shivers down his spine, and yet there was something that terrified him even more.

His blue eyes were still glued to the brightness of the moon, and he didn't want to turn around even for a second, because at least no one could take the moon away from him. But he heard a sigh -a pained sigh, a sigh of resignation- and this time he couldn't help it, even if it hurt like hell.

And he was wrong. She was nothing like the moon, or the sun, or the bright stars she had been staring at. In his eyes, she was much more than all of those together, and when she looked behind her and her green eyes met his, he even dared to call that an understatement.

What was he waiting for, as he stood still without looking back? Maybe a whisper, or a small smile, but what he got was _so_ much more than that.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly, wondering if she knew that when he stared at it he wasn't just thinking of its beauty. "It is, Swan."

Then he saw that smile he had been expecting. It was exciting yet fearful at the same time, because although his heart was at stake, it was about bloody time for him to be able to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! please review, even if you hated it (:


End file.
